The present disclosure relates to mobile directions, and, more specifically, to systems and methods for determining and transmitting routes over an Short Message Service (SMS) protocol.
People in developing countries often do not have the luxury of access to many modern technologies. However, access to mobile phones in these areas is outpacing the availability of data networks. As a result, most mobile phone users have no data but instead rely on voice, SMS, or Unstructured Supplementary Service Data (USSD) to communicate. As mobile devices continue to become more prevalent in developing countries, users of such devices will continue to have navigation issues without access to data.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system that provides a user with actionable information for navigation in developing areas. The present disclosure describes a system and method for determining a requested route including instructions from an origination point to a destination point. Upon a request received via SMS, some systems and methods of the present disclosure may generate the route and format it for display in an SMS messaging application on the requesting device. Furthermore, systems and methods of the present disclosure may transmit the formatted route over an SMS protocol to the requesting device.